Bakery trays typically include a base wall, a pair of opposed side walls extending upward from side edges of the base, and front and rear walls extending upward from front and rear edges of the base. Loaded bakery trays can be stacked upon one another such that the weight of the loaded trays is supported on the walls of the trays, not the bakery items in the trays.
The trays themselves contribute to the height of the stack of loaded trays. This could limit, for example, the number of trays in a stack that can fit in a truck for shipping or the amount of product that can fit inside each tray.